Beside You
by Selena Marion Crone
Summary: A sweet one-shot story based on a RP I did with Skull and my OC character Clove: What happens when Skull has become completely attached to the only little girl he will ever love.


_**~*Dream~***_

_When the two of them first had met, Skull didn't know what to think of it, he didn't like children, he wasn't great with children, and to be honest he didn't want anything to do with them. To him all it was crying, whiny and screaming little brats who will annoy the hell out of you. He was utterly confused at where she had come from considering he didn't remember her having a child. Or as far as he knew she'd never mentioned it before even when they started dating. _

_So it was much of a shock when a little navy haired beauty that looked like the spitting image of her mother came out of no where. But her eyes...they were...a light blue. He could only guess by the color of it who her father was. There was no doubt in the young Cloud Arcobaleno's mind that she was indeed Lal and Colonello's daughter as much as he wanted to disbelieve it. Actually he pretty much freaked out about it, Skull was known spazz out over things but this...this was huge._

_"What is your name?" he heard Lal ask her._

_"My name is Clove Mirch, kora!" she answered._

_"And how old are you?" _

_"I'm eight, kora!" she said cutely. _

_Oh god she had that same verbal tick like her father, Skull didn't really know what to think about it. He and Colonello didn't really get along all that great, they were always constantly arguing about something, or either that or he was being abused by the blonde. It was nothing new. But to find out he had a daughter made him wonder, when the fuck did he get laid with Lal anyways and get her pregnant? _

"_I cannot believe this! Like what is this?!" Lal had a child with Colonello….It was bugging the crap out of him. "WHAT THE HEEELLL?" He couldn't deal with this. A kid. A KID. "This is-nononono! I can't deal with this!" He tugged at his hair. _

_Clove stared him as he continued to react to this, which she again was highly amused by it. But didn't know how to handle a very freaked out Skull, so she had to find some way to calm him down before he went way too far. "H-Hey! C-Calm down Uncle Skull!" she called out to him waving her hands slightly._

"_U-UNCLE?! What is this? I don't-!" He stared at her as if trying to see her better. "I don't understand! How is this even possible?! I don't even know anymore!" He pulled on his hair more, looking highly confused. "W-what is your name?" he asked weakly. This girl who was most definitely Lal and Colonello's child, he could not believe it. _

_She nodded. One thing she actually remembered growing up as well was seeing all the Arcobaleno as her family. Reborn, Skull, Verde, Fon were her uncles and Mammon her aunty. She was around them almost all the time so she pretty much had grown rather fond of them all. "Silly Uncle Skull." she giggled and looked back up to him. _

_It was hard to believe, although it was kind of nice to be called uncle. What am I saying?! My current girlfriend had a child with her old boyfriend?! Nono she must be from somewhere else. It's not her fault. "I'm sorry I'm just having a bit of a breakdown. This is all new to me." He gave her an awkward smile._

_The young girl approached him cautiously and glanced up at him with those soft blue eyes of hers. "There is no need for a breakdown Uncle Skull, everything is gonna be alright, kora!" she said. _

_He could not stop staring at those clear blue eyes. He felt his eyes water slightly. She was so young and...so innocent. Oh God he was not going to cry right? "Y-you're right. Everything's ok right?" He patted her awkwardly on the head._

_Of course when Lal decided to keep her daughter with her, she made it very clear to Skull to finally agree to be nice to the little girl. At first he still was very unsure about this but it didn't take any time at all before the two of them got to know each other. It had only been a few weeks since she arrived and once they got to spending time with each other Skull had become quiet attached to little Clove. Which is odd because you could give Skull a puppy and he wouldn't be emotionally attached to it, let alone a child, but there was just something about her that made him feel so close to her? He had to admit though, she was very adorable._

_Soon enough the two of them had become completely unseperatable. Skull was completely smitten with the child. He wouldn't let her out of his sight for anything. He was so protective of her; he wouldn't let anyone go near her that he didn't trust. It came to the point where the stuntman adopted Clove, he had that fatherly feeling as if she was his own child. _

_Clove had started to see him almost like a second Papa. She even started to call him "Papa Skully." after a short while. At first he didn't know how to react to it, but after awhile he'd gotten use to her calling him that, but he had to admit...he kinda liked it. The both of them were as happy as can be._

_All this happiness didn't last long though, that all seemed to go down hill when Skull had found out something shocking, only leaving him completely speechless when he caught the sight of something that was fairly familiar to him. This was something he couldn't find himself to comprehend. There...on a chain around her neck...was an orange pacifier. He knew exactly what this meant. She was the Sky which means she had the worst brunt of their curse and that came with a very heavy burden to bare. With having the curse the child's fate was already sealed with a short life span instead of living her life in infant's body. _

_No. He couldn't, he wouldn't stand for that happening for a third time. It broke his heart to know that such a thing could happen to an innocent child. He did want to see her have to burden herself with such a curse, a horrible one that was slowly eating away at her body, killing her slowly. It was just too much for the stuntman to handle. It was like a nightmare unfolding before his eyes. _

_He saw her standing there, her smile, it was...fading. _

_She was fading._

_He called out to her but it was like she couldn't hear him. _

_All he could see was her staring at him…sadly._

_And she was crying! Damn it! If there was thing Skull hated was to seeing her tears. _

_He had to comfort her! He had to stop her from crying. _

_He called out for her once more, his hands out reached for the young girl._

_Then in a single instant...she was gone. _

_Vanished...into nothingness...the only thing left behind was the orange pacifier that hit the ground._

_He fell to his knees and screamed._

_**~*End of dream~***_

Slowly he opened his eyes. They were a bit hazy at first but after a few seconds before they came back into focus. All he saw was blue skies and a few clouds passing by. Where was he again? It took him a moment and then he remembered. Oh that's right had been spending the day at the park with Clove and must of just dozed off.

Skull seemed to being a cold sweat, his breathing was heavy. He was leaned back against one of the trees in the shade and from what he could tell he'd been asleep for awhile because it seemed to be late in the afternoon. He placed a hand on his forehead. Just how long was had he been passed out anyways? Sitting up a little bit he glanced around.

He spotted Clove who was close by; he could see that she was picking flowers from the grass. At least she was still here. He was glad that the awful dream he had was only but a horrible nightmare. She was still here, she hadn't gone away. He gave a smile watching the small girl twirling around as she continued to pull roots from the ground into a small bouquet in her hand.

The small navy haired girl glanced over and smiled to him, seeing he was finally awake. She ran back over to him with the flowers still in hand. She held them out to the Cloud Arcobaleno.

"Here these are for you Papa Skully, kora!" she said with a big smile on her face.

Skull was taken a back by this a little bit. No one has even given him flowers before. His cheeks tinted red as he was a bit flustered by this sweet gesture.

"F-For m-me?!" he stammered as he took the offered flowers. "T-thank you!"

"Your welcome, kora!" Clove replied.

Clove took one of the flowers from his hand and placing it into his soft purple hair just near his ear and giggled.

Skull wasn't amused by this at all, he sputtered incoherently.

"C-clove! I'm not a girl!" he whined.

"Skully looks pretty, kora~!" she teased and giggled.

"I am not 'pretty!" he grumbled and huffs and puffs cheeks indignantly.

The young Arcobaleno ran back out into the field once more to pick out some more flowers. While she did that Skull starts to take flower out but then he stopped and sighs. He just leaves it huffing and crossing his arms sulkily.

Clove hummed softly while she walked around gathering the yellow flowers from the ground once more. When she was done gathering, she walked back over to Skull taking a seat down upon his lap as she started to make what seemed like a bracelet out the flowers she'd just gathered.

He smiled at her before taking the flower she put in his hair and placed it in her hair. She giggled as he'd put the flower in her hair.

"Hehe now I'm pretty~!" Clove stared leaned back into Skull nuzzling into him.

The Cloud Arcobaleno smiled to her when he glanced down some and noticed the chain around her neck...with the orange pacifier hanging from it. Even though it was just a dream...the real nightmare was unfolding right infront him, and this time it wasn't a dream, it was very much real. There was this unbareable pain he got when he saw it, he felt so powerless to stop it. There was nothing he could do to lift the curse.

Oh god. It was just to much for him. The sickening feeling hit him again just like he had when he had that nightmare, and there an almost unbearable throbbing pain in his chest. He couldn't help it, he couldn't hold back anymore, he started to cry, the tears started to come from his eyes.

Clove felt the small drops of water hit her head, which made her turn around to look up at him. Her eyes slightly widened at what she saw, she was surprised to see him crying. She wondered what had caused him to just break down.

"Papa S-Skully...why you…crying, kora?!" She asked worriedly.

He quickly turned away so she won't see. He didn't want her to see him like this.

"I-I'm not!" he protested.

She didn't believe him for one moment.

"No, tell me what's wrong! I saw you crying don't tell me your not, kora! She said sternly with a pout.

It's n-nothing! He said again wiping away the tears. "I'm fine." he said his voice cracking. He turned around giving her a weak smile.

She could see the tears still welding up in his eyes and she could hear his voice cracking, he was about ready to break down, she figured he knew what he'd been crying about after all. She held the orange paicifer in her hand. But what the young child was about to say next...would more then likely make Skull start to bawl. Clove had still yet to understand her full responsibility as the Sky Arcobaleno that her fate was faaaaar worse off then all the rest of them. She'd had some idea of what was going to happen to her by the way others reacted to it, but still, it wouldn't be till a bit later when she finds out the full truth of it all.

Yet with all this she had to endure she was strong and willing to carry out her fate with her held high no matter what the circumstances was. Like her mother, she was stubborn and like her father she was proud. The girl was tough there was probably nothing she couldn't handle. Reaching up she placed a small hand against the Cloud Arcobaleno's cheek.

"Skully listen to me...no matter what happens, we will always be a family, I will make sure there is nothing that is gonna tear us apart. I will protect the ones I love till the very end, till my very last breath, with ever ounce of strength I have. I will not let this family fall, kora. As the Sky I will proudly fulfill my place. So please don't cry...like you said...everything will be alright...right?" that was a pretty big promise, coming from an 8 year old. She was strong though but tears now started to roll down her own cheeks she couldn't help it there was no way to hold them.

Skull couldn't hold it in anymore, he placed a hand over his mouth trying to stop his sobs. He shook his head at her. "No. Nooo! I will find a way...to break this curse." He held her tight, hot tears making their way down his face. "I won't let anything happen to you," he snarled fiercely under his breath. "If it takes all of my dying will, I'll find a way to save you."

She rested her head against him as he held her tightly, she could feel his hot tears falling from his eyes. Her own continuing to now fall even more from her own blue ones upon hearing his sobs escape from his throat. Clove wrapped her arms all the more tighter around Skull's neck, just hearing his words made the girl tremble and shake, her eyes clenching shut, only to now make a small sob come out from the young Sky Arcobaleno. She shook her head.

"S-Sku-Skully~!" she whimpered nestling into him.

He held her tight, closing his eyes, feeling the tears continue to slide down his cheeks. "I swear it," he snapped, feeling hatred for their curse. "I won't allow anything to happen to you."

"Nothing will happen to me, I promise Skully, you have to trust me." was all could manage to say through her sobs. Skull had been through this curse much longer then she, he knew everything about it, he knew what was going to happen in the later future. Of course he'd feel hatred towards it, for one day his little Clovey wasn't going to here anymore.

"I know you'd anything to protect me Papa Skully...and I can't thank you enough for it... I love you...so much."

"D-Don't say it like that!" He hugged her tight, as if afraid the curse would take her away in that instant. "I'd give my very life if it would save you from this. You shouldn't have to endure this pain," he sobbed, his entire body trembling. "I l-love you too." He couldn't speak anymore, too distraught to continue.

The two of them remained like that for what seemed like almost forever. It was as if time around them had slowed down. They stayed crying in each other's arms, never letting go for a single second. Neither of them were able to speak a word.

Clove was now sobbing against his shoulder. Skull just held her more tightly as he began rubbing her back comfortingly trying to calm her, but he couldn't even calm himself. He took in a few deep breathes before he was able to finally speak again.

"Shhh, i-it's alright Clovey, don't cry." finally said shakily after awhile. "Please don't cry..."

He stood up, keeping his arms wrapped tightly around the small girl who had cried herself tired, holding onto her for dear life. He sighed heavily, when something came to his mind. Skull was about to do something that no one...and I mean NO ONE ever seen or heard him do before. Not even the other Arcobaleno. I mean there were times where he would sing in the shower but that was pretty much it. He looked around a minute to make sure that no body was near by. His purple eyes closed, his hand still gently rubbing Clove's back and began to slightly shakily at first sing to her softly:

_**When your tears are spent on your last pretense**_

_**And your tired eyes refuse to close and sleep in your defense.**_

_**When it's in your spine like you've walked for miles**_

_**And the only thing you want is just to be still for a while**_

_**Oh waaii oh waaii oh oooo**_

_**Oh waaii oh waaii oh oooo**_

_Clove's eyes opened a little bit, as she listened. It was soothing….very soothing. The words flowing past his lips, even if his voice was a little bit shaky he still had a pretty good singing voice. She was also slightly surprised since it had been the first and only time she heard Skull sing. The small child just kept her head rested against him as she continued to listen to him singing._

_**And If your heart wears thin I will hold you up**_

_**And I will hide you when it gets too much**_

_**I'll be right beside you**_

_**I am right be right beside you**_

_**When you're overwhelmed and you've lost your breath**_

_**When the space between the things you know is blurry nonetheless.**_

_**When you try to speak but you make no sound**_

_**And the words you want are out of reach but they've never been so loud**_

_**If your heart wears thin I will hold you up**_

_**And I will hide you when it gets too much**_

_**I'll be right beside you**_

_**I am right be right beside you**_

_**I will stay.**_

_**Nobody will break you, **_

_**Yeah.**_

_**Trust in me, trust in me.**_

_**Don't pull away**_

_**Trust in me, trust in me.**_

_**I'm just trying to keep this together**_

_**because I could do worse and you could do better**_

_**Tears are spent on your last pretense**_

_**And your tired eyes refuse to close and sleep in your defense.**_

_**If your heart wears thin I will hold you up**_

_**And I will hide you when it gets too much**_

_**I'll be right beside you**_

_**Nobody will break you**_

_**If your heart wears thin I will hold you up**_

_**And I will hide you when it gets too much**_

_**I'll be right beside you**_

_**Nobody will break you.**_

"I love you...my little Clovey. Always." he whispered.

"I love you too, Papa Skully, kora." she replied just right before dozing off.

It wasn't long before Clove had fallen asleep but they was a peaceful yet angelic smile on her face now and the tears had stopped falling. Ah well it was about time they went home anyways, it was getting late and it was gonna be getting dark soon. He headed out from the park carrying the sleep child tightly in his arms.


End file.
